


Had Enough

by YasminDina



Category: bughead - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BETTY IS IN A GANG, Bad ass Betty, Betty Has talent, Betty can sing, Betty centric, Bughead are end game, Dark Betty, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gangs, JEALOUS JEALOUS JUG, Post 2x09, Rivalry, Self Harm, Sweet pea/Betty - Freeform, bughead - Freeform, bughead fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YasminDina/pseuds/YasminDina
Summary: Summary; Betty is the one who finds the real blackhood. Finds out that Mr Svenson isn’t the real Black hood. She finds him all by herself, she pushed Archie away too. Veronica found out about the Kiss between Archie and Betty and blatantly ignored her. But after seeing the circumstances and after the real capture of the Blackhood Jughead and Veronica and the gang immerse themselves in guilt for not trusting and fighting for Betty. As soon as Betty finds the blackhood explains to her friends what happened, their hurry for apology becomes a mockery for Betty Cooper. Because guess what? She had enough. So when Southside High and Northside High collide, Sweet Pea and Betty become close. And the green eyed monster arises in Jughead. And dark Betty arises. Gone the pastel sweaters, the pink lip gloss.She’s tired of pretending, with new found talents exposed from Betty, will Jughead fight for her? There’s a nice cold leather sitting on her shoulders, perfect Betty cooper is in a gang. And it ain’t the serpents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The end of the Black Hood?**

Take deep breaths. She tried to. Her hands trembling as she held the weapon in her pale hands, her eyes narrowed. Although her hands were shaking, there was no fear in her green eyes. She looked at the man who ruined her life, ruined her relationships. Ruined her. He enhanced the darkness within her, he made  the flickering flame into a wrenching fire that refused to be condemned. 

“Come on shoot!” The blackhood sneered. His green eyes piercing her own. 

He was right. They were the same. 

“Come on! Perfect Betty Cooper” He leered . She slightly stumbled backwards. 

“You can’t do it! Can you?” He laughed. She breathed the smoke in the polluted air. It filtered thorough her lungs, as quick white huffs exited her nostrils. 

“Perfect Elizabeth Mildred Cooper! Perfect Perfect Perfect. She can’t hurt a fly. Puts everyone before herself, a pushover. Weak. You fell for it! You actually thought the Blackhood was Mr Svenson! It wasn’t! It was me! You killed an innocent man” He chortled. 

“Insane mother, insane father. Insane sister. Crazy. All of you. Where is the darkness within you? Too good for everybody. Always second choice, came after your so called best friend Veronica for Archie, and Jughead- he chose the serpent life instead of you. You’re pathetic. Too good for everybody-” The blackhood sneered. 

Betty flexed her neck menacingly. She winced at the harsh words that came out of his mouth. But he was right. She was no ones first choice. 

Bang.

She shot him. 

She stayed in her stance, deep shallow breaths pulled her over the edge. The man lay on the road. She slowly bent down, she only shot him on the leg, the blood gushing out of him. The man grunted in pain. 

She bent down as she grinned, she never felt more alive. She moved her hand over the wound on his leg and squeezed. He screamed in agony while she found it calming. The blood gave her sense of footing, keeping her on check. 

She ducked her head  “Look you incompetent fuck. You don’t know me. You tried to ruin me. And congratulation, you achieved your goal. You fucking psycho.” She whispered. The man slowly closing his eyes. 

“Uh uh uh. You don’t get to die so easily. I will kill you with every second I got right now until the sheriff comes” She hissed, her hot breath flowing in his ear. 

She stood up, her hair was in her face, she moved it out of the way with the back of her hand. Blood painted her face, masking the perfect veneer, the innocence in her doe like eyes. They weren’t spring green anymore, the were stark forest green, sharp as a flint tool. Her clothes were partially ripped, her hair down, her bee stung lips were covered in the sinful blood. 

The man looked at her with fear in his eyes. 

And she enjoyed it, she relished every ounce of it. 

She stamped on the wound, he shrieked and she smirked at the blood cascading down his limbs. It lighted a thunder in her as she let out an animistic growl. She stomped on his wound more as he exclaimed in affliction. She wanted revenge. She starved for it. 

She grabbed his throat and brang him above her. His jugular vein pumping his blood, she run her thumb over the rough skin and applied mild pressure. He grunted. 

“Say sorry” She hissed 

He didn’t say anything. 

“Say sorry you mother fucker” She whispered. 

She pushed her thumb even more indenting her thumb into his vein, making it impossible for him to breathe. He begged for mercy. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m fucking sorry” He begged. 

She threw him on the tar as he screamed in discomfort. 

“Put your weapon down!” The sheriff commanded. 

Betty took a step backwards. 

“Well done Betty! Now come behind me” The sheriff praised. 

“Now let’s see who this is” The sheriff said and took the hood off. 

Betty gasped. 

Tall boy! 

It made sense- her mother dated him while she was a serpent, this was probably some sort of revenge.   

The sheriff huffed and handcuffed him and took him to prison as another police officer escorted Betty home. The whole town already heard, it was bright early in the morning although when Betty found him it was the middle of the night. She closed her eyes remembering the moments, her being buried alive as she screamed in agony, the punches she endured. 

The whole town waited for Betty to come home, everyone in their pyjamas as Betty came to the front of her house. As soon she came into sight, the whole town cheered for Betty being their hero. 

She mustered a fake smile, but it wasn’t the perfect one that she flashed everyday. All of her friends could see. 

Archie came barging through and grabbed Betty into a bear hug, tears running down his face. Betty smiled and hugged him back. 

“I’m fine Arch- ow you’re squishing me” She mumbled in the hug. He immediately stepped backwards. Betty gasped at the sight of him, tears rushing down in torrents. 

“What the fuck Betty! Why didn’t you tell me!? Do you know how scared you made me? I was shitting myself when your mum came and informed me that you were missing. And I got that call from the Blackhood! Don’t ever ever ever do that again!” Archie shouted and Betty winced. 

“Do you understand me!?” Archie bellowed while clawing at her shoulder .But Betty didn’t say nothing, she was just numb. “Betty?” Archie asked with worry. Betty merely nodded. As soon she turned around, Alice and Hal came running to her and hugged her while sobbing. “You brave young woman” Hal whispered. Betty smiled. 

As Betty turned around she saw Veronica.Veronica was ignoring her blatantly when she found about the shared kiss between Archie and Betty. 

Veronica came and hugged her, her mascara running down her face. “B! I’m so so so sorry” She cried. But Betty didn’t hug her back. After a few seconds Veronica realised and stepped backwards. Concern riddened her face. “B?” Veronica whispered. Betty sniffled and turned around, wanting nothing but to go to her safe pink sanctuary. 

“Mum, dad take me home” Betty asked, while her voice broke. Her parents looked at her with worry, they opened their mouth to say something. “Please” She whispered so quietly. Fresh tears pricked her eyes. They nodded and held her arm to take her. 

“Betts!” A deep voice shouted, Betty turned around in a fraction of a second, her heart thumping. 

Jughead. 

His dark ebony locks of hair dishevelled, naked without the beanie. Vulnerable to the world. You would expect Betty to run to him. But she knew. She knew about the intimate kiss and “groping fest” that was shared between him and Toni- the Blackhood told her about it. Her heart broke all over again. 

Guilt, pain, confusion flashed in his sea blue eyes.A storm was brewing. The electricity crackled between them. His arms were open for her. A huge lump formed at her throat, blood dripping down her head, staining her pink lips, her hair was clumped with dirt. He held a hopeful boyish smirk, vulnerability flowing through his stance. 

Tears ran down her tired face as she looked at Jug, the pain grilling inside even more. She couldn’t do it anymore. She shook her head at him and slammed the door. His face fell. 

“Betty darling-” Hal called but she ignored him and ran down to the bathroom and locked the door. 

She slid down the door, loud sobs erupting from her chest, her head down on her knees. She cried and cried letting all the angst from the night rushed through her. She slammed her head on the door and wailed, howled. She shrieked, clawing at her hair. She was just numb, she needed to feel something. She screamed again. 

 

“Betty! Betty Open the damn door!” Hal shouted, Alice started to cry. Hal barged through the door and saw Betty on the floor. The cold tiles calmed her senses. Hal picked up Betty and took her to her bed room and laid her down on the bed. “Betty..” Her dad started to say. “I’m fine- I just needed to let it all out” She replied wearily, feeling uncomfortable. They nodded and left the room. Luckily the bloody crescent scars that littered her velvet palm went unnoticed by her parents. She pressed her blunt nails into her palms again. Opening old scars as well as creating new ones.  Blood seeped through them, staining the white carpet of her room. 

After taking a nap, she showered and put on a pale pink hoodie and some clad jeans. She let her hair down. She put her sneakers on and got her slung her school bag over her frail shoulders as she ran down the stairs. She entered the kitchen, Alice was cooking some lunch. 

“Mom- I’m going to go school okay?” Betty asked. Alice turned around in bewilderment. “No honey- stay home today. You need to rest” Alice replied. 

“Those ivy league colleges won’t wait mom, I need to work on my extra curricular activities if I want to go to Yale or Harvard. Just like you said mother” Betty mocked. But you can here the sincerity and utter determination that was laced with the mockery. 

Alice was shocked, for the first time- she felt guilty. She realised she pushed Betty over the edge. Tears gathered in her worn eyes. After all Tall boy going on his revenge was mostly all her fault. “I’m sorry honey-” Alice started. 

“Save it” Betty replied. Alice was wounded. 

“Look Betty- I think it will be great if you just have a week off. Just for yourself. No school, no responsibilities.” Hal said coming into the kitchen. 

“But-” Betty started to say, shock evident on her face. Where have her parents gone? Abducted? 

“It’s what you need if you want to be productive and motivated for school” Alice said. 

Nope they are still the Coopers. 

“ Betty, you need to refresh and be rejuvenated. That’s why I booked you a ticket to Florida for a break. And I can’t cancel or it will cost me allot” Hal smiled. 

Betty reluctantly agreed. 

“What time is my flight?” She asked. Maybe this will be good for her. 

“Tonight at 10 pm, I’ll drop you off at the airport and leave at 7, okay?” Hal said biting into the hot food. 

“Yep cool dad, I’ll just go school and collect my books from their and come back and pack” Betty said and left. 

She walked to school, she didn’t put any make up on. The moon shadows under her eyes were starkly perceptible, her skin unnaturally pale and her lips were were chalk blue. 

She entered the halls of the school, people came and hugged Betty, giving their thanks to her but even the strangers in the school could see the fragility inside her that was shaking the cages to be let out.  

She finally made it to her locker and with a struggle she opened it. She put all her books inside her bag and locked it again. 

“Betty” A voice said behind her. 

Betty turned around, her stomach churning. 

Archie, Veronica and Kevin were looking at her in shock, they drank in the sight of her. 

“What’s wrong B? We need to talk” Veronica piped. But then her eyes caught something. A serpent snake on a lethal leather jacket. Oh fuck- today Southside high collides with Northside, she completely forgot. Jughead appeared beside them. She drank in the sight of Jughead, his eyes were rimmed red. “Betts…” Jughead whispered,his voice was hoarse, the Serpents were materialised behind him.  

Betty didn’t feel sad anymore, no more tears. Now she was just angry. She had enough!

“ _Why V?_ \- Why do you want to talk now?” Betty mocked, ignoring Jughead. Veronica flinched at the ridicule. 

“Look I am ready to put the moment between you and Archie away if you’re ready” Veronica replied. Jughead looked between the two. 

“What moment between Archie and Betty?” Asked Jughead looking apprehensive. 

Veronica steeled away, immense regret flashing through her. 

“We kissed when we found the fake blackhood, Mr Svenson” Betty said bluntly. She didn’t feel guilty at all about the kiss. Everyone was shocked at her directness. 

Silence occupied the moment, hurt and pain assembled in her ex- boyfriends eyes. 

 

> “Finally… The jock and the perfect girl next door get together” Jughead huffed, venom laced in the  contempt. 
> 
> Betty arched her eyebrow.

 

 “ Wow Jughead- I never knew you could be such a hypocrite” Betty sneered. Jug’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“What do you mean?” He questioned. 

“We weren’t together. We were broken. Just like you kissed Toni on our previous break” Betty derided. 

Jughead’s face fell for the thousandth time that forsaken day. 

“So shut the fuck up! I’m tired. I’m sick and tired. You want to talk Veronica? Why didn’t you talk to me when I needed you? When  I was crying in my room alone? I called you and apologised, I don’t expect forgiveness about the damn kiss but I don’t want to see you fake concern right now! When we had the argument at your party with Nick St Clair when the Blackhood forced me to break our friendship- you didn’t even question my abnormal outburst. You didn’t even ask why. Could you not see the pain in my eyes when I said those words to you? I thought we were friends? Didn’t you ever trust me?” Betty snapped. 

“B?-” Veronica chocked. 

“No- let me finish” Betty held her hand up. 

“Having fun Kevin?- here is my BDSM sexuality rubbing in your face. Had fun humping in the woods? When I was drowning, you weren’t there. Instead all you ever talked about my fucking sexuality and me being a bad friend- well look in the mirror. Oh and when me and veronica weren’t friends- you sided her, not even asking if I was okay. You didn’t even question me. I thought you knew me… And I’m sorry for worrying about you when you grinding in the woods- worrying if you were going to get hurt. I’m sorry to trying to be a good friend.” She leered. Kevin gulped. 

“Betty I-” Kevin started to say but Betty held up her hand to stop him. 

“Let me tell you the definition of a friend-  a person with whom one has a bond of mutual affection. A bond. All I ever got from you guys was me being the one who kept all of you on ground when gravity forgot to keep me on ground too. All I ever asked you guys was to trust me. Was I asking too much?” Betty asked.  

This wasn’t Betty Cooper. But who actually is Betty Cooper? The pastel sweaters or the scars on her smooth palms?

She clenched her fists, digging her nails into the crescent wounds.  

“Fine, lets get this all out in the open. Why didn’t you call me Betty- why did you ask Archie to find the Blackhood?” Jughead asked, his insecurities seeped through. 

Betty let out a strangled laugh. 

“Oh Jughead- I did call you. Many times. But you screened my calls! You ignored me cuz you were too busy with your fuck buddy Toni!” Betty shouted. Jughead flinched at the words. But they were true. He finally opened his fucking blind eyes. 

“Archie was there! He was there for me! He saw me when I was scared, he could see the pain! He didn’t screened my calls- because he valued our friendship. Unlike you Jug” She shrieked, torrents of water gushed. 

“But he decided to distance him self too after the fucking damned kiss, trying to be a good boyfriend. When he completely forgot about being a good  friend” Betty hissed. 

Archie bowed his head in shame, his eyes becoming glassy. His broad shoulders slumped in chagrin. 

 

“When I did that damn serpent dance for you, you shut me out! I did it for you- you were drifting away from me! I had to do something” Betty said. 

The clenching of her fists didn’t go unnoticed by Jughead. 

“I broke up with you because of Penny-” Jughead started to whisper. 

“But you sorted it out with Penny didn’t you?” Betty asked. Jughead gulped, his Adam apple bopping. 

 She shook her head in disbelief. 

“I did it because you’re too good for me Betty- too perfect. I did it to save you” Jughead replied, his palms open in fake innocence. 

“I had enough! You’re just Like Archie! I’m not fucking perfect! I thought you accepted me! The real me!” Betty exclaimed showing her littered palms to him. Everyone gulped looking at the scars. 

“And to save me from what?- The southside? Well guess what Jug, today I was buried alive by a fucking serial killer! And guess where it happened? THE NORTH SIDE I was abused physically by him! Emotionally abused by my mother! And you weren’t there for me. I didn’t ask for you all the time. Just a call. Just a call Jug. To keep me safe from what? Pain, hurt, Death. Because guess what?! I’m already dead inside” Betty cried. 

Jughead felt his heartbreak for the infinite time today. Tears streaming down his face. 

“To save you from myself. I’m broken please-” Jughead simply replied. 

“Oh wow- I loved you Jug! All of you. I’m broken too- that is the whole point of a relationship, we fix each other. Be there for each other. When Archie came to you about the break up. You just accepted it” Betty replied.

Jughead became anxious as she used the past tense-  _loved_  . Did she not love him anymore?

“ Got bored of vanilla? Everyone always does.” Betty scoffed. People started to watch the entire scene unfolding before their eyes. Eyes widening at Betty’s outburst.  

“You didn’t call me to see the truth- you didn’t fight for us. For me. It’s like you never cared- first punch and you’re wounded. You’re weak Jughead Jones. And all this time I thought you were a fighter  _and_ a lover. I at least had some humility to break the kiss after seconds with Archie and didn’t go on a fucking groping fest on the night we broke up. I fought for us. While you just stood there” Betty’s voice broke. 

Jughead was wounded. Hurt. But it was the absolute truth. He just wished he saw this sooner. The distant look in her eyes when she wanted to run away with him. How could he not see the pain, the struggle in her eyes? He looked at her trembling form, she had to go through so much. Being buried alive by a psycho, her friends and him distancing themselves from her when she needed them the most. 

She was always there for him, for his dad, when he needed a shoulder to cry on. She was there. 

He never was.  

**“I had enough- I had enough of putting people before me. I want to be me for me. I’m tired of showing this perfect veneer for everyone’s comfort and making myself cry to go to sleep. I’m tired for fighting for everyone else. I want someone to fight for me too. I hate being the one who has to be there for everybody- and no one being there for me. I hate being second choice all the time- being chosen over the serpents, over my friends. I want to be someone’s first choice. I want someone to fight for me too” Betty replied, her voice shattered like shards of glass scattered over the tar.**

She turned around and walked out of the halls. Her soft plea for help breaking everyone’s heart. Especially Jughead. 

He watched her walk away. Taking his heart with her. 

She walked out of the halls, she turned around, wiping her tears from her face with her sleeves. She turned around the corner and bumped into someone, leather smacked skin. 

“Sorry I-” Betty started to say but she stopped abruptly when she saw who it was. Sweet Pea. 

He simply held her shoulders, and softly moved her aside. His warm chocolate eyes spread warmth inside her. He flashed a grin and winked and walked away. 

Leaving Betty Cooper in complete confusion. 

**(a/n THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT!!!!! THERE IS MORE. i just don't know how to change it. -)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty & Malachi

After her outburst to the gang, she went home. Alice was packing her bags since her flight was at 10 pm, she went to have a bath. The water soaked her skin as she sunk deeper and deeper, salty tears ran down her race. She needed a release. She dug her nails into her hands, and didn't stop until there was the sinful blood printed into her palms. She loved the feeling, it gave her a sense of control, to keep her on check. She showered and wrapped a gossamer towel around her, and went to her room. Betty wore a plain lilac top and some sweat pants. All of her suitcases were packed and ready to go, she couldn't wait for the Florida sun to penetrate her skin, to remove all the impurity from her. And maybe her dark thoughts. 

She looked at her pink sanctuary, the pink and childish paintings and ambience suddenly started to feel like a prison cell. It caged her, stopping her from moving on in life. She needed a change. 

She looked out the window, to the boy next door, there Archie was standing looking at Betty. His broad shoulders were slumped solemnly, he tried to smile at Betty but Betty couldn't take this nonsense anymore. Her face was blank, the perfect flashing smile was gone. And Archie wanted nothing but to see a real smile from Betty Cooper. But did it even exist?

She shut the blinds, blocking him from the soft glow of her room. A silent tear ran down Archie's face, he felt nothing but guilt. 

"Betty Darling! Come on! Lets go!" Hal shouted. 

Betty put her sneakers on, grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs. 

When she reached down there, she saw both of her parents packed with their own suitcases. Betty's face fell. 

"Are you guys coming with me?" Betty asked, please God no- she thought. 

"Oh no- we have a separate flight. We have a journalism trip in London. Our flight is at 8 pm, so we'll drop you off and go to our flight." Alice replied, to busy checking her handbag. Betty let out a breath of relief. 

"We are going for 2 months, so when you come back after 2 weeks from Florida, your aunt May will be here to look after you" Hal replied. 

\--------------- At the airport

Betty's parents went on their flight while Betty waited for hers. 

"All passengers for Flight 26087, to Florida at 10 pm has been cancelled due to sudden heavy rain storm. We are extremely sorry and do not worry, all your tickets will be refunded" the tannoy said. 

"Oh for fucks sake!" Betty huffed, she thought this will be her chance to refresh and come back but fate had other plans. 

Betty exited the airport and hailed a taxi. She went inside with her luggage- but then she remembered- she's home alone! She'll just text Aunt May to not come. 

So soon she was back at Riverdale from the airport, the car was driving in the Southside. 

"Sorry ma'am- there are road works going on. I have to leave you here" The driver said. 

Like this day couldn't get any worse. 

Betty murmured her thanks, gave her money and left the car with her suitcase. Her stomach churned. She was on the Southside at the middle of the night. 

But Betty wasn't scared of the Southside- she was scared if she was going to bump into Jughead. The thought scared her more than getting stabbed. 

She walked on the crumbling pavement, rain started to pour. Instead of seeking shelter, Betty welcomed the rain. It was refreshing, the rain soaked into her hair, into her clothes. The rain drops slid down her face. Now she could cry freely. So she did. They didn't come fast and hot, instead it was cool, it was calming. She could feel the black hole inside her grow with hunger. It was never ending. 

She stumbled across the pavement, while her empty thoughts drowned her, she could hear a shrilling scream. She froze. She gasped and turned around, she could see 4 figures in the alley way. Her heart was thumping as she quickened her pace. 

"Please leave me-" A man said. 

"No you messed with us now you will pay" Another man said crouching down as he was about swing a punch. 

The victim whimpered as Betty watched in horror. 

But Betty was no bystander. 

"No stop! Stop it! Don't hurt him!" Betty screamed running into the scene. 

The 3 men turned around, and realised who she was and ran away. Betty ran to the man on the ground- it was Malachi. "You!?" They both screamed. 

Betty helped him up, while Malachi took support on her shoulder. Betty felt pity for Malachi seeing his wounds. "You're out of jail?" Betty asked, "Yes- after your boyfriend locked us up" Malachi retorted. 

"Ex- boyfriend" Betty corrected. He raised his eyebrows while she just shook her head. She wasn't going to tell her sob story to a Ghoulie. 

"Come here, let me stitch you up" Betty commanded, "Bu-" Malachi tried to say- confused by her care. He should be more guarded, he heard about her serpent dance. 

Betty treated the deep wounds, while Malachi  watched her. "What?" Betty asked with a laugh, "He was stupid to let you go" Malachi replied with sincerity. Maybe Malachi wasn't bad after all. Betty's breath hitched but she didn't say anything. 

"So how are your studies going on? Any plans to go college?" Betty asked, Malachi blanched- no one asked him about his plans for the future. No one was interested.

"I actually love making music" Malachi said quietly, as if he was ashamed. 

"Wow really?! Could I please hear some?" Betty asked. This was the first time that someone was interested in Malachi- not for sex but for genuine care. Like she really cared. 

"Do you want to?" Malachi asked sceptical.  "Of course!" Betty replied with enthusiasm. He smiled. Maybe right now he didn't want sex, or a girlfriend. A friend would be nice. 

"Let's go!" Malachi replied, a light bounce in his steps. Betty was a bit apprehensive going with a ghoulie but seeing such an ecstatic smile from Malachi, like someone has never asked to see his work, she just couldn't deny. 

They arrived at his trailer while the joked, and laughed while he made some snacks. Betty liked this- because for the first time in a very long time- she showed a real smile. She had no expectations, to sit properly or to speak formally, nor being the caring one. For the First time someone cared for her. Malachi was amazing at playing piano, Betty watched in awe. 

He had so much talent- but he had to hide it. 

"You are phenomenal! You should be going to Julliard!" Betty announced while she lounged on the sofa. 

Malachi scoffed "Me going to Julliard? Someone like me? I have no talent. Nor do I have the means" Malachi chortled. 

"So? Get a scholarship? I'll help you. And stop talking bullshit Malachi- you are amazing. Own it" Betty replied. 

"Really?" Malachi asked dumbfounded. "Yes- you have amazing talent" Betty praised. 

"No I mean thank you but will you actually help me to get a scholarship?" Malachi asked with confusion. "Of course! When you are you starting Riverdale High?" Betty asked as she bit into a biscuit. 

"2 weeks later right?" Betty asked when she looked up at Malachi. But what she saw amazed her- his eyes were glassy. He launched her into a full bear hug, "Oof" Betty giggled. 

"Thank you Eliza- you gave me hope to get out of this god forsaken town" He replied. 

She giggled in response- " No problem Malachi- and Eliza?" Betty laughed. 

"It suits you" He replied smiling letting her go. 

"Hmmm I like it" Betty said honestly. 

Betty looked at the piano longingly. "Do you know how to play piano?" Malachi asked seeing her looking at the piano. 

"Oh no- I used to play" Betty replied. "Really? What made you stop?" He asked with intrigue. 

"My mother" She said in disgust. 

"Well show me what you got" He said and pulled her onto the chair. 

"But I'm really rusty" She said. "So?" Malachi asked. So Betty played, true it was evident that she was rusty but her talent was shining. Betty was lost when she was playing, God she missed this. When the song came to an end, Malachi looked at her with wonder- wasn't there anything she couldn't do? Malachi picked up her hands but stopped. He saw the scars. "Eliza- what is this?" He said with concern. She pulled her hands back, tears spilled out of her tired eyes. "Talk to me" He asked, his eyes delved into hers. "I started doing this when I was 9. It's a habit. When things are uncontrolled, and I feel like I'm losing it. I press my nails into my hand. Its a darkness that I welcome- I love it. It's an escape. It sheaths over the black hole" She replied looking down. "Black hole?" Malachi asked. "It feels like a black hole- it feels eternal." She whispered. She was opening up. "What feels eternal?" He whispered. "Sadness" She murmured. He swallowed a lump. He thought she led some prissy all American dream life. Looks like stereotypes do take charge. "You need an outlet instead of these scars" He replied getting up, thinking of possible solutions. "Why don't you go to therapy?" He asked with curiosity, "My mother will send me to the Sisters" Betty said. "Its a home for troubled youth" She reiterated. "When do you feel free?" He asked. "Wh-" She asked, but was interrupted. "Just answer me" Malachi replied. "Writing" She replied. "So write" He said. "Not newspapers or articles, get a journal and write poetry. It helps." He advised. "Hmm I never thought of that" She said. "And you need a physical outlet..." He said wondering. "I like cheer leading, it feels rejuvenating" Betty replied. "But you need to excess your anger- why not dance?" He asked. "I actually think that will be great" Betty replied smiling. Maybe it was a good thing she missed her flight. "Or even play music?" Malachi replied. Tears gathered in her eyes. Maybe she will get out of this perpetual darkness. "Thank you Malachi" She said earnestly, hugging him. "No worries- you will help me with my studies and I will help you with music. You will get through this" Malachi said. _**"Also I got a preposition for you...." Malachi asked wickedly.**_

 

\--------------------------------------------- 2 WEEKS LATER--------------------------- It was 2 weeks since Jughead last saw Betty. He was ready to grovel on his knees for forgiveness, he was ready to leave the Serpents. Kevin, Veronica, Archie and Jughead were in the school hallways. Their eyes were heavy with sleep, with grief and guilt. They couldn't help but feel remorse eat them up, they didn't know that they were the reason why Betty was drowning. And from that day, they needed sleeping pills to help them go to sleep. They just couldn't see. Or was the real reason that they didn't want to see? Betty was supposed to come back today and so they even stayed near the entrance. Even the whole school gathered, waiting for her. The serpents felt aggravated too, as well as Betty coming back, the Ghoulies were joining too. People looked at Archie, Veronica, Kevin and Jughead in disgust, they all heard Betty's outburst. The door swung open, and in came Betty. Jughead's jaw touched the ground. Everyone's eyes widened, their mouths hung open in pure utter shock. Betty came in, gone the pastel sweaters, the pink lip gloss. She was tired of pretending. Instead the lip gloss was replaced with dark maroon lipstick. The pastel sweaters was replaced with a grey crop top, with high waisted dark navy jeans. Instead of ballet flats, she was wearing Nike Air Maxes. Jughead stared at her. The first thing that came to his mind was how hot and sexy she looked. But he was distracted by the black eye, and the bruises that were littered on her hands and on her face. Where have they come from? But then he saw some people behind her- the Ghoulies. His first instinct was to drag her away from them but then something stopped him.

 

 

**He looked at the cold leather jacket curling around Betty's petite body, with the Ghoulie emblem on her back.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE READS!!! I WAS SO ECSTATIC WHEN I SAW HOW MANY PEOPLE READ THIS! AND THANK U TO ALL THOSE KUDOS. ESPECIALLY THE COMMENTS- THE FIRST 5. THANK U SM. YOU GUYS MADE MY DAY AND ARE THE REASON WHY I'M WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER!
> 
> Also sorry if this chapter was shitty- just came back from school. Its a bit smhh.  
> NEXT CHAPTER- LOTS OF ANGST AND AN ENCOUNTER BETWEEN BUGHEAD.!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys- this is my first fanfic for bughead- i'm trying to find their voices so I'm sorry if it's crap. ALSO THIS IS A WHOLE WHOLE NEW SHADE OF BETTY. just a warning. Also please do comment and leave a kudos- it really motivates me. 
> 
> Updates will be weekly
> 
> THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT!!!!! THERE IS MORE. i just don't know how to change it.


End file.
